Love Long In The Making
by HobbitGirlForever
Summary: -After RoTK- Pippin finds the love of his life without even looking for her-PG-13 for possibly later chapters
1. Chapter OneLove Is Patient

****

Love Long In The Making

Written By: HobbitGirlForever (aka: Camellia Baggins)

__

(a/n- people always ask me why I go by the last name Baggins when my two favorite characters have the last names Took and Brandybuck, it is quite simple…you shouldn't date or marry someone who is related to you…lol. No, I really don't believe I can or will marry either…I just made it that way to make things more interesting.)

Disclaimer: All things Lord Of The Rings belong to the great professor Tolkien/his family/New Line Cinema/etc. Please don't sue me, all I have is my Pippin action figure, ticket stubs, and the extended version of The Fellowship of The Ring. You can't have them, they are mine, they came to me….my precious…j/k!

****

Chapter One- Love Is Patient

"Peregrin Took get yourself in here right this instant!" Eglantine yelled in dismay upon entering the kitchen to find a complete mess. The two apple pies that had once sat on the windowsill to cool were now all over the floor along with her favorite flowerpot, which had shattered upon impact. Her husband had bought it for her as a sort of wedding present. Every spring, the flowers that she would annually plant in the pot would bloom and the fragrant pink flowers would make her smile every time she entered the room. Now the precious, handmade, hand painted pot was in a million fragments, there was no way that it could ever be put back together, nor could it be replaced. 

Pippin rushed to the kitchen, knowing full well why his mother was yelling. When he entered the room she was kneeling down by the mess. He cleared his throat and put his hand lightly on his mother's shoulder. 

"Mum?" Pippin said quietly.

Eglantine turned around slowly her face was red with anger and she had tears streaming down her face. "Peregrin how on earth! Never mind I do not care to hear it."

"I am sorry mum, it was an accident. I will clean it up and buy you another flower pot."

"Your father bought that for me a long time ago, it will never be the same." The memories rushed back to her in an instant. "You always spoil everything! You are such a stupid foolish lad! Go! Find someone else to bother!" Hot tears rolled down her face onto her lap.

"But mum I am sor…"

"OUT Peregrin NOW!"

The young hobbit lad turned and ran out of the kitchen and out of the hole. In all of his twenty-nine years his mother had never been this angry with him. Usually it was his father who yelled and hit him when he had been bad. His father was not a cruel man, but after a while Paladin decided that maybe a whipping would cause him to listen and not to be so foolish and reckless. Pippin tried hard, he really did, but he was still a young hobbit lad so behaving was quite difficult. As he got older, his behavior improved some, but even after the mission…quest…thing he had a hard time acting his age. His family still treated him like their little Pippin when he returned, so it was hard not to act in that manner.

His mother's words echoed in his head '_you spoil everything' 'you are such a stupid foolish lad' 'go find someone else to bother' 'OUT' . _ He started to run faster, he was crying now and his only thought was to get somewhere were he could not be seen. Pippin ran into the forest, the tree branches hit him in the face but he did not care. He wanted to get away fast. However, he was not paying attention to where he was going until he ran into another young hobbit who had been wandering in the woods. 

"Ouch" cried the hobbit that he had run into and then fell onto. "Get off of me you big oaf before I scream for my brothers!"

Pippin jumped off quickly. He recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to a Miss. Diamond of Long Cleeve. " I am really sorry, I am so sorry." He jumped to his feet.

She glanced at his sad face, he was quite flushed, and his gorgeous hazel eyes were turning red….he had been crying. 

"Wait don't go Pippin!" she grabbed his wrist and looked into his sad eyes.

He pulled his arm out of her tight grasp and turned to run.

"Please, please don't go"

He turned back to her and looked into her pleading eyes. He debated it inwardly for a moment before sitting down. For some reason he trusted her and felt drawn to her. Yes, he would stay.


	2. Chapter Two Love is Kind

__

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine…etc.

****

Chapter Two- Love Is Kind

She was glad that the hobbit lad had decided to stay. He looked so sad and she had taken a liking to him many years ago when they were but little hobbits. Pippin always seemed so happy and full of life. He was well known around the whole Shire for his pranks and sense of humor. Diamond had made a mental note right then to try to befriend the Took. From what she had heard, she was only about four years older than him and that he also appeared to be a wonderful friend to his cousin Merry Brandybuck. The lass moved so that she was sitting right across from him.

"What is wrong Peregrin?" She said soothing as brushed the tears from his flushed cheeks. 

"Why? Do you wish to make fun of me? Is that it? The knight Peregrin Took crying! What a great joke!"

Diamond sighed, " I do not wish to make fun of you Pippin. I want to know because I care."

"No one cares for me. Me own mum doesn't even care for me. I thought she did but not after what I have done. Everyone thinks me to be a stupid, foolish, worthless, disobedient hobbit lad who will never be good enough."

"Tell me the whole story love, I care and I always shall no matter what you do." She looked into his hazel eyes with her kind green ones. 

Pippin reiterated the story of the day's happenings. When he remembered the pain and anger in his mother's face he began to cry uncontrollably. He laid his head on Diamond's lap and continued to cry. 

"Poor dear," she whispered. She began to stoke the lad's disheveled curls. Tears began to stream down her own face. Though she did not know him very well she could not stand to see him in such pain. "It will be alright Pip, your mum is only upset because of the origin of the gift and the memories that came with it. She is probably very worried about you. You are much more important to her than any flowerpot."

Pippin sat up and looked into Diamond's eyes, "You are crying! Why?" he exclaimed in surprise and confusion.

Diamond bit her lip and said quietly (barely more than a whisper), "Because I care for you Peregrin Took, I know not why, but I do. I can not stand to see you in such pain." She looked at him nervously. 

Seeing this nervous look, he pulled her into a big hug. "Thank you for listening and for caring." He said smiling.

She returned his smile, "It is getting quite late. Would you like for me to go with you to see your mum?"

" Would you?"

"Yes Pippin I would. Come on now, lets get you home."

The two hobbits stood up, brushed themselves off, and headed towards the Great Smials. Since, Peregrin was done crying he decided that the road would be the better way to go now. It was late afternoon, the sun was low in the western skies and the birds were singing their evening song. Flowers of all colors grew close to the edge of the path. Suddenly, Pippin got a wonderful idea. 

"Wait right here Di. I will be right back!" Pippin ran to the flowering plants and quickly gathered several large red flowers. Next he raced to another group of flowers and picked some smaller yellow blossoms. He stood there admiring his handiwork for only a moment when he heard Diamond scream.


	3. Chapter Three Love Does Not Envy

__

Disclaimer: Nothing LoTR is mine…not even Pippin…sob….

Thank You To LotR-FaNAtiC, my first reviewer and favorite online author. Thanks for the info about the P/D age difference I am fixing the first 2 chapters.

****

Chapter Three-Love Does Not Envy

Pippin whirled around to see Diamond trying to run to him only to be grabbed around the waist by a rather large male hobbit…Gregorio Chubb. There was a look of genuine fear on her face.

"Let me go you buffoon!" Diamond screamed as flailed her arms and finally succeeded in punching her attacker in the nose. 

He hollered in pain and grabbed his nose, dropping Diamond to the ground. "No hobbit lass does that to Gregorio Chubb and gets away with it you little good for nothing who…."

That was too much for Pippin, he raced to Diamond's rescue. He got there just as Gregorio had grabbed her wrists in one of his and drew his other back to hit her.

"Let her go Chubb!"

"Why why if it isn't the Great Peregrin Took, knight of Gondor. What is this little wench to you?"

"I would be careful who I call that, if I were you." Pippin said as he tried to contain his rage.

"Well you aint me are ye!" Gregorio sneered as he yanked Diamond to her feet, "Even though you wish that you were!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Exclaimed Pippin as he stepped closer to Gregorio, his fists clenched.

"She is a pretty little thing aint she?" He asked as he stoked the side of Diamond's face. She shuddered in utter disgust and spat in his face. "Lively too."

"Get to your point Chubb!" Pippin had nearly lost patience until he looked into Diamond's frightened eyes.

"She is mine," Seeing the look of shock on Pippin's face, he smiled wickedly and continued. "Her eldest brother promised her to me. She is to marry me after her coming of age next month."

That was the final straw for Pippin, "Leave now Chubb!" Gregorio looked into Pippin's face, there was a fire of pure anger in his eyes. "This is your final warning. Let her go and leave NOW!"

"Make me." Gregorio said with voice faltering. That was invitation enough, before he knew what was happening, he fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Alright I will leave, for now. I promise however I will be back."

Pippin watched as Gregorio Chubb stormed off. He sighed with relief as his head disappeared around the bend in the path. "Goodness, what an oaf! Making up things to make his life more interesting!" He turned around to see Diamond stand and as a lone tear began to fall down her cheek she started to run toward the dense forest nearby. 

"Diamond! What in middle earth? Did I say something wrong?" Pippin raced after her. He almost smiled thinking how similar the two of them are. Diamond was not as fast as he so he caught up quickly. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around quickly. Her face was quite tearstained and filled with sorrow. "Di?" he said softly.

"It is true, all of what Gregorio said is true. My brother did promise me to that vile creature. He was gambling and was drunk at the time and ran out of things to wager with so when Gregorio asked for me as his reward, my brother quickly agreed." She started to sob bitterly.

Pippin wrapped his arms around the lass. "You will not marry him."

Diamond lifted her head and looked into Pippin's eyes "But how?"

"Trust me Di you will have to trust me. I will figure something out."


	4. Chapter Four Love Does Not Boast

__

Disclaimer-None of the characters are mine (except Gregorio Chubb and Celeste Hornblower unfortunately) not even Pip…sob.

Thank you again to my reviewers…I love you guys!

****

Chapter Four-Love Does Not Boast

Diamond sighed as she wandered down the rode to the Green Dragon. She hadn't seen Pippin for several weeks and she missed him dearly. Diamond was constantly explaining these feelings away with 'we are good friends', but somehow she didn't entirely believe it. She was going to the Green Dragon in hopes of seeing him or at least Rosie, Estella, or some other hobbit lasses that might lift her spirits. About a mile and a half away from the Inn, she was enjoying the fresh air, sunlight, and the laughing of hobbit children. They were so happy and carefree, without having to worry about taking care of a house, family, or confusing feelings such as brotherly love versus romantic love. Diamond quickly shook these thoughts out of her head as she had finally reached the Green Dragon. 

She entered and scanned the room for familiar faces, until at last she spotted Estella, Pervinca, Celeste, and Rosie at the corner table. Her pace quickened and smile widened as she approached the young lasses. 

"Hello there Diamond, we haven't seen you around here for nearly a month!" Cried Rosie who had spotted her first.

"Oh I have been…..doing a bit of thinking." Diamond said reluctantly.

"Come sit with us and have some tea. We were having quite an interesting discussion." Celeste said patting the seat between her and Estella.

"Rosie! Where is our ale?" Hollered a rather loud Proudfoot on the other side of room.

"Coming!" She said sweetly, "Guess I had better be getting back to work. I will talk to you four later, don't get yourselves into any trouble while I am away." She teased.

Pervinca rolled her eyes and smiled, "Us…trouble…never."

Rosie hurried away to get the Proudfoot his ale. Estella poured Diamond a cup of tea and refilled her own cup. 

"So what were you all talking about before I interrupted?" 

"We were talking about males." Celeste said while Diamond's apparent discomfort. "Which hobbit lad have you taken a liking to Stella?"

Estella blushed a deep shade of red and then whispered something unintelligible.

"What was that???"

"Merry Brandybuck." Her reply was followed with a series of squeals and giggles from the other girls at the table.

"Oh…you have great expensive taste." Celeste cooed.

"What does that mean?" Estella asked in horror.

"A lot of money comes along with that wonderful title he will be inheriting. Think of all the things you can have! Jewels, dresses, everything your heart desires!"

"That is not it at all," cried Estella in protest, there were tears in her eyes. "I don't like him for his money or title at all. I love him for his intelligence, wit, his sense of humor, and his sensitivity." 

"Whatever you say Stella dear…I personally have taken a liking to a young Mr. Peregrin Took. Now there is some serious money, a title, and he is fairly good looking too!" Said Celeste grinning.

"My brother!" Pervinca gasped. "Well I am afraid you are quite out of luck. My dear brother Peregrin is quite smitten with another hobbit lass. Even if he wasn't he would most certainly would not be interested in you!"

"Why I never!" Celeste huffed and then stomped out of the Green Dragon.

"Good riddance! Honestly, no girl who is after money or titles is going to get my brother while I have anything to say about it. Pardon me I must go and speak to my mother about this!" Pervinca dropped some money onto the table and rushed out. 

"You love Pippin don't you?" Estella questioned as she turned to face Diamond.

"What makes you think that?" Diamond said softly as she squirmed in her chair. 

"Oh several things….you blush whenever his name is mentioned, the way you tensed up and looked at Celeste with pure hatred when she talked that way about him. Even when we were a lot younger you always would follow him around, smile at him brightly even when he would pour molasses over your or push you into the river." Giggled Estella hugging her best friend.

"Thank you so much Estella."

"Whatever for?"

"I have been worrying about that very thing for a couple weeks now. You helped me to figure out my feelings for Pippin." She hugged her friend tightly.

"Pardon me young ladies, but I do believe that I heard my name mentioned." Diamond whirled around to see Peregrin Took with a giant grin on his face.


	5. Chapter Five Love Is Not Proud

__

Disclaimer- None of the characters, places, etc. are mine (except for Gregorio and Celeste unfortunately)…please don't sue….only have Pippin action figure remember?

****

Chapter Five- Love Is Not Proud

"Peregrin Took!" Exclaimed Diamond, "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Only a moment. All I heard was my name and I saw you hug and that was all." Pippin said raising an eyebrow.

Diamond sighed with relief, "Where in middle earth have you been these past few weeks?"

"Um…I have been doing quite a bit of thinking and I have been trying to make up for the trouble I caused my mum a few weeks back. Why did you miss me?" Pippin teased with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact!" Diamond stood up and gave him a big hug.

"Pippin do you happen to know where Merry might be today? I have something I would like to talk to him about." Estella asked grinning widely.

"I suppose that since he isn't here…he would have to be either at Brandyhall or right outside the door waiting for you!"

"Is he really?"

"Most certainly Stella, he sent me in to see if you were in here….oh…I was not supposed to tell you that he was waiting for you, since he is being such a coward I suppose he deserves it." Pippin said laughing.

"See you later Diamond!" Stella said as she too dropped some money onto the table and practically ran out of the inn.

"My, my she looks happy." Commented Pippin

"Yes she most certainly does. I envy her for it." Said Diamond quite honestly.

"Oh I see." Replied Pippin sounding hurt.

"You see what?" Diamond questioned, somewhat aggravated.

"You love Merry too. Just like the rest of the lasses your age." Pippin said bluntly.

"I most certainly do not! I love someone else for your information not Merry. I meant that I envy Stella for her happiness. The one that she cares for also cares for her…I believe."

Peregrin nods "Aye he does. I am sorry that I assumed that, I was wrong for saying that."

"I forgive you Pippin." Diamond says happily ruffling his hair playfully.

"Would you care to go for a walk Miss. Diamond?" Pippin asked as he offered her his arm.

"Certainly Peregrin." She dropped money onto the table to pay for her tea and gladly accepted his arm.

They left the Green Dragon Inn after saying goodbye to Rosie and teasing Estella and Merry who were sitting under a tree near the entrance.

It was a gorgeous day today. The two hobbits walked for over a half and hour without saying as much as a word to the other, just enjoying each other's company. It was beginning to get late, and Pippin decided that he had better walk Diamond home to ensure her safety. The Shire was not as safe as it had once been, there still would be an occasional foreign creature wandering the forest or fields. 

"Diamond may I walk you home?" Asked Pippin sounding rather childlike.

"Of course." She smiled widely at him.

As they walked toward her home she suddenly remembered something.

"Pippin, my coming of age party is next week and I was wondering if you might come."

"I would love to more than anything in all of Middle-Earth."

"That is wonderful." Diamond beamed.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to this very important event?"

"But what about Gregorio?"

"If you wish to go with me, you needn't worry about it. You are not his, not yet anyways, and you may go with whom you choose."

"Then I would love it if you would escort me Pippin."

Pippin was so happy that it took every ounce of self-control to keep himself from cheering.

"I will see you when I come next week then for certain if not before that." He smiled and winked at her.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Pippin" Diamond said as she turned and entered her hobbit-hole. 

"It is a better evening than you realize." Pippin said quietly as she closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter Six Love Is Not Rude

__

Disclaimer-None of the characters or places, etc. (except Celeste and Gregorio…BOO) are mine. 

Thank you to LotR-FaNAtiC, Abby, SperryDee, Lady Eleclya, and blu-eyed-belle my wonderful reviewers. Ya'll are great!

****

Chapter Six- Love Is Not Rude

Diamond awoke the next morning to a light tapping on the window of her bedroom. Startled, she hurriedly leapt from her bed and donned her robe. With much caution she approached the window and peered out. Suddenly, the face of a young hobbit lad appeared in front of her own. She jumped and then relaxed as she realized who her early morning company was. She opened her window and the scent of a fresh spring morning quickly filled her small room.

"Morning Diamond. Did you sleep well?"

"Good Morning to you too Pippin, and yes I slept quite well until you scared me half to death." She laughed.

"Hello Diamond!" Exclaimed Merry as he too popped up out of the shrubs.

Diamond jumped backwards in surprise. "Are there any other hobbits in my bushes that I ought to know about?" Diamond asked jokingly.

"Nope we are it! Merry and I were wondering if you and Estella would like to spend the day with us and go on a picnic."

"I would love too! I wish that you had used the front door to visit me instead of my bedroom window early in the morning."

"Told you it wasn't a good idea Pip!" Quipped Merry hitting Pippin on the back of his head.

"Why don't you two go to my front door and knock, someone will let you in, while I get dressed and ready."

"Alright! See ya soon Di." Pippin said rather embarrassed as he and Merry scurried out of the bushes and to the front door.

When Diamond had finished getting ready she entered the kitchen of her modest home to find Merry and Pippin happily conversing with her oldest brother Nob.

"And so the Inn Keeper says to the….."

"MERRIADOC BRANDYBUCK!" Yells Diamond, "None of that now! If you two want to go somewhere we had better go now we still have to get Estella."

"Alright, come on Merry lets go." says a rather excited Pippin while picking up a large picnic basket that was on the floor by his chair.

"Have a good time now. Keep my little sister safe and have her home by nightfall or I will have your head!" Warns Nod as the trio leave the hole and head down the front path. 

"Yessir." Gulps Pippin turning and glancing nervously at Nod.

Merry, Pippin and Diamond hurried down the path towards Estella Bolger's home. After several minutes, they reached their destination. Diamond, who was the first to the door, knocked and soon Fatty, Estella's brother opened the door.

"Oh 'ello Miss. Diamond and Masters Merriadock and Peregrin what are you doing on such a wonderful day as this?" Fatty asked cheerfully.

"We are here to ask if Estella would care to join us for a picnic." Merry stated hopefully.

"Hold on one minute Merry I will go find her. In the meantime come on inside and have a seat."

The three young hobbits entered the hole and sat down next to the small fireplace in the parlor. Estella quickly floated into the room she smiled widely,

"My brother told me that you three asked me to accompany you on a picnic. The truth is that I would love to go with you!"

"Wonderful! Let us leave now so we can make the most of this day!" Diamond cheered as she grabbed Pippin's hand in one of her own and Estella's in her other and hurried to the door. On the way out Estella grabbed Merry's hand and Merry in turn grabbed the picnic basket. The four hurried off down the dirt path arm in arm just as the sun was beginning to rise over the far away hills.


	7. Chapter Seven Love Is Not SelfSeeking

__

Disclaimer- None of the characters are mine, except Celeste and Gregorio, all characters etc. belong to the great professor JRR Tolkien!

Thanks To My Reviewers I Love You Guys!!!

****

Chapter Seven- Love Is Not Self-Seeking

"This way ladies." Gestured Merry, still clasping Estella's hand in his own. He grinned widely looking into Estella's beautiful sparkling eyes. 

"Don't just stand there and making us nauseous, lets set up our picnic blanket and food. I am hungry!" Exclaimed Pippin wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Oh you are always hungry Pip!" Teased Diamond punching Pippin playfully in the stomach.

Merry took the picnic basket from Pippin and spread the blanket on the ground in the clearing in the woods. He offered Estella his hand which she graciously accepted and he helped her to sit down on the ground. 

Diamond rolled her eyes and sat herself down on a fallen log near the blanket, she figured that there was no use waiting for Pippin to take the hint Merry was giving him. 

Peregrin was thoroughly puzzled, was she mad at him? He sat down next to her and handed her an apple and a sandwich from the wicker picnic basket. "Are you mad at me for some reason?" he whispered into her ear.

Diamond sighed and shook her head violently out of frustration. He touched her arm gently, a pained expression on his face. "You can tell me anything Diamond. You know that, right?"

"Yes Pippin and I will tell you what is bothering once I figure out how to put it into words." She smiled slightly at him. She had been thinking about their relationship on their trip to the picnic spot. The more thought of how much she cared for him, loved him, and how he did not appear to return her feelings the more upset she became. Seeing the love and adoration that Merry and Estella so obviously share only made her exceedingly jealous and more upset. She blinked furiously, biting her lip trying to contain the tears that were now building up in her eyes.

"Excuse me." Diamond said with a tone of pure agony in her voice as she stood and fled into the trees.

"Diamond!" Pippin called frantically, his voice breaking, as he leapt to his feet.

"Pip." Merry said calmly grabbing Pippin's arm before he could pursue Diamond. "You have to let her know how you feel about her, it is not fair to her this way."

"I know, I just don't want her to be mad at me, that's all."

"Well, I hate to point this out to you Pip, but she already is."

At that Pippin ran into the forest to find Diamond and tell her what is on his heart.


	8. Chapter Eight Love Is Not Easily Angered

Disclaimer- They are not mine and we all know it…don't rub it in. pouts

Thank you to my reviewers especially LoTR Fanatic, I love you guys!

****

Chapter Eight- Love Is Not Easily Angered

"Di! Diamond where are you?!" Pippin cried out in anguish. He had been running through the foliage for close to a half an hour and had seen no sign of her, he prayed that nothing had happened to her, he would never forgive himself if anything had. The longer he searched for Diamond and without sign nor progress, the more his heart ached. He wrapped his arms around himself and fell to his knees sobbing, he had never known pain such as this before. 

"Diamond please! Please let me know that you are okay! I need to talk to you about something, come back!"

From behind a tree ten feet in front of him, Diamond's small figure appeared. Tears flooded down her flushed face. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, she whispered, "I am here Pippin."

"Di!" exclaimed Pippin. "I am so sorry Diamond for whatever I did that has made you so angry with me. Please forgive me Diamond for whatever I did to cause you to resent me so."

He scrambled to his feet and hurried over to her. He took her small hands in his big strong ones and looked down into her stunning yet sad eyes.

"I am not angry at you nor do I resent you at all!" She murmured rather confusedly. "Why did you think that?" Her face softened seeing his pain over her rapid departure. 

"You ran away and refused to talk to me. You always have told me what ails you ever since we were young. The idea that you wouldn't want to share your troubles and joys, is foreign to me." He confessed to her in a low tone. "I could see you are tormented by something, it pains me deeply to see you this way. You know that I cannot bear it when you cry." 

She saw her own pain in his big hazel eyes. Diamond wrapped her arms around Pippin's waist. "I am sorry for running off, I just did not want to cry in front of the others."

"That is alright Diamond, love. All if forgiven."

"Pippin is there anything bothering you? For I see pain in your eyes as well." She lifted her head and looked into his troubled face.

"Yes….there is something bothering me. I suppose I must tell you, it is not fair for you not to be aware of this." He sat down on a rock and motioned for her to sit next to him.

Diamond sat down gracefully next to Peregrin, though she dreaded what he may have to tell her. She fixed her eyes on the ground a few feet ahead of her. "Alright, go ahead."

"Diamond please look at me, it will be easier for me if you are."

Diamond hesitantly turned her head towards him. Focusing on his fine, strong features she nodded for him to continue.

"Diamond…its just that….well," He takes in a deep breath before continuing, "I love you Diamond. I have since the very first moment I met you." He looked hopefully into her eyes.

Diamond's eyes widened in surprise. She was at a loss for words, which was quite the rare occurrence. Finally she managed to open her mouth. "What?!" Immediately she realized that she had not chosen her words wisely.

"I love you?" He questioned with voice quavering and eyes beginning to water.

A smile spread quickly over her tearstained face. Sparks of joy ignited in her eyes as she threw herself into Pippin's arms. It took a only a moment for her actions to register in his brain. He hugged her tightly before loosening his grip and looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Peregrin. More than anything." Her eyes glowing with adoration and trust.

Pippin lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked it fondly. Her beauty is enchanting, he thought to himself as he slowly lowered his lips down to meet hers in a soft, sweet kiss.


	9. Chapter Nine Love Keeps No Record Of Wro...

__

Disclaimer- They are not mine and we all know it!!! 

Thank you to my reviewers I really appreciate ya'll taking the time to post reviews it really helps to give me ideas and helps me to write on those days that I just don't want to. 

Also Thank you to Marmadas my main source of inspiration. Love You All!

****

Chapter Nine- Love Keeps No Record of Wrongs

Peregrin reluctantly breaks off the kiss. Though he was thoroughly enjoyed kissing Diamond he wasn't sure if he was moving too fast for the sweet hobbit lass. ' Curse the need to breathe,' he thought to himself as he pulled away slowly. 

He studied her fine features, her beauty was truly intoxicating. Her light brown curls framed her face and as the sunlight crept through the tree branches hitting her hair, it gleamed almost golden. She looked like an angel. 'That is what she is, my angel.' A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stroked her silken cheek. Pippin glanced at her figure, though rather ashamed of doing so. The material of her dress clung to her shapely figure. The low square neckline accented the shape of her face while its deep forest color brought more attention to her loving eyes. An emerald colored ribbon was tied about her throat with a teardrop shaped pearl hanging from it. Her green eyes were like stars, beautiful and sparkling. Though a darker green, round the pupil there was a lighter brown star with four points. 'What have I ever done to deserve the love of such a lass as this.'

"These shall be bound to one another to the end of their days." Diamond whispered to a surprised Pippin.

"What, what lead you to speak those words my love?"

"I am not sure, they just appeared in my mind and before I knew it they departed from my mouth. The appeared along with a blurred image of four hobbits, judging by their size." Diamond shrugs and lays her head on Pippin's chest. "It matters not."

~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 

"Merry what have you been doing these past weeks. I haven' t seen you much about town." Estella asked, glad to put an end to this uncomfortable silence.

"Um…well…I have been about Brandyhall quite a bit. Most of this time I have spent about Brandyhall actually except for a few dinner's out with a friend of my mother's

"Oh? And who might this friend be?" Estella asked trying to steady her voice.

"Her name is Celeste. Do you know her?" He questioned noticing the look of horror on Stella's face.

"Yes, I am afraid that I have the misfortune of meeting her on a few occasions." She was angry now. How foolish she had been to assume that she was the only lass in the handsome Merriadoc Brandybuck's life.

"Misfortune?"

"Yes misfortune, she is a man-eater and gold-digger." Her face reddened with rage and embarrassment.

"Are we talking about the same lass. Celeste Hornblower, long curly blonde hair and big blue eyes?"

"Yes you big lummox…that Celeste Hornblower!" Stella leapt to her feet with her hands on her hips. "I should have known better than to trust a Brandybuck!"

"WHAT!" Merry exclaimed, "Now see here! I don't rightly see why you are so upset!"

"I loved you Merry and I trusted you. What did you do, you broke my heart and betrayed my trust! Goodbye, I hope that I will never see you again!" She spun around and stomped back through the way from whence they had come.

"Estella wait! I am sorry Stella. Please come back so we can talk!" He called as he hurried to catch up with the distraught lass.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me! I hope that you are perfectly miserable with your dearest love!"

"I never said that she was my dearest love. I do not care for her in the slightest, in fact. I went to dinner with her to humor my mother. Celeste told her that she wished to speak with me about buying some of our property. When I found out at dinner that this wasn't even close to what she wanted to speak to me about I was angry. Horribly angry, daresay I scared her half to death. If not that I permanently embarrassed her with my "antics" and she left immediately after she wished me dead." He chuckled slightly at the memory.

"That is good for you." Muttered Stella.

"So you love me 'eh?" Inquired Merry his eyes glowing with excitement .

Estella sighed, head bowed. "You might as well know. Yes I do love you Merry, very much so."

Merry moved closer to her and lifted her chin up, gently, and gazed into her sad eyes.

"Well that works out quite well then doesn't it." Stella looked at him inquisitively. "For I love you too my wonderful Stella." He cupped his hand on the side of her lovely face. "May I kiss you?"

Stella smiled before nodding faintly. Merry slowly inched his lips until they touched hers. He could feel a tingling sensation in his lips as his body ached to hold her to kiss her deeply. Merry stroked her satin skin and then her soft hair. He buried his fingers in her hair before lightly kissing her neck. She smelled pleasantly of lavender and roses the smell was stimulating. 

"Merry…"Stella managed to murmur before Merry quieted her with his lips.


	10. Chapter Ten Love Does Not Delight In Evi...

****

Love Long In The Making

Chapter Ten- Love Does Not Delight In Evil

__

Disclaimer- The characters do not belong to me…they are the property or JRR Tolkien, his beneficiaries, and New Line Cinema etc. Celeste Hornblower© and Gregorio Chubb© are actually mine…..if for some reason you would like to 'borrow' them just ask me. ^-^

Thank you to Rosa Cotton who's review convinced me to keep working on this story.

Gregorio Chubb stormed along the main road through Hobbiton, which was really no more than a dirt path. His fellow hobbits scurried to get out of his way. Gregorio Chubb was never the hobbit to bother, especially when he was obviously in an even fouler mood than normal. Those unfortunate enough to be cursed with sloth with pushed roughly into the vendors which lined the street or into a passerby. A sneer crossed his face as he saw Nob, Diamond's eldest brother, unknowingly headed in his direction. Gregorio's pace quickened and did not slow until he had reached Nob and gripped his shoulders between his monstrous hands.

"Were is Diamond!" He growled as he loomed over the smaller hobbit.

"She…went on a picnic with Pip….erm…some of her friends." Nob said with voice shaking.

"Pippin eh?! She is not to ever be in his company! Savvy?!" 

"No."

"What did ye' say to me?!"

"You heard me quiet well. I said no! Diamond cares for Pippin not for you, in case that has not yet made its way through your thick skull. I will not force my only sister to marry someone she not only does not love, but abhors!" Nob said his courage building with each word that departed from his mouth. 

"Ye' will pay fer this Nob!" He yelled as he took his hand and rammed it into Nob's stomach. 

~ ` ~ `~ ` ~ ` ~ `~ ` ~ `~ ` ~ ` ~` ~ ` ~ `~ ` ~ ` ~ `~ ` ~ `~ ` ~ ` ~` ~ ` ~ `~ ` ~ 

The four picnickers had decided, after finally completing their lunches, that it was time to return to town. The sun was low in the western sky and, taking heed to Nob's warning, Pippin thought he ought to be getting Diamond home. 

As they finally broke through the trees Pippin felt Diamond's small cold hand slip gently into his own, immediately he gripped it tightly with the thought to never let her go. It was Diamond who first attempted to start a conversation.

"Oh it is so beautiful at this time of the day!" She sighed happily as she surveyed the richly colored evening sky.

"Aye, it is beautiful. But even the grandest sunset could not hold a candle to you, my precious Diamond." He stopped walking and turned slightly to look into her green eyes.

"Oh, Pippin. You are truly the most wonderful and the sweetest hobbit that I have ever had the pleasure to meet." She whispered gazing into his hazel eyes, as shining tears fell from her own. 

He leaned over slowly and kissed the tears from her lightly colored cheeks. Pippin tenderly kissed the tip of her nose and then wrapped his arms about her small waist. 

Merry made a gagging noise and pretended to throw up into some nearby hedges. Estella hit his arm as she mouthed… 'how perfect they look together'. Merry rolled his eyes and then stopped abruptly as through something had just occurred to him. His eyes glinted and his mouth formed a small grin. 

"As do we." He said as he grabbed Estella about the waist with one arm and the other cupped behind her neck. He pulled her forcefully towards him and claimed her lips with his. 

Seeing the look of shock on her face Pippin and Diamond broke out laughing. 

"Let us go and leave these two lovebirds alone." Pippin chuckled as he grabbed firmly onto Diamond's hand and began to quickly head towards Hobbiton. 

Diamond giggled and began to run. She though of how perfect it was. Pippin made her feel as though as was right in middle earth. That everything would be okay and that she was safe. Totally and completely safe.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hobbiton came into view. Voices could he heard on the wind. Voices yelling and screaming filled with anger and fear. She grasped Pippin's arm tightly as her eyes widened with fear. 

They began to run towards Hobbiton, along with Merry and Estella who, upon catching up with the others, had too heard the cries of their fellow hobbits.


End file.
